


At the top of our world

by EmelyGinger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmelyGinger/pseuds/EmelyGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the top of the world you'll have to be blind not to see happiness. This are the small moments that count in the lives of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the top of our world

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my very first Clex fanfic, I really love the pairing so I decided to give it a try, so I hope you like it!

At the top of our world

Lex groaned, discomfort raining down his spine as he noted he had fallen asleep in the couch. Worse it was already dark outside. He stretched his arms before leaning on his elbows to look at the television.

Suddenly he felt overwhelmed and remembered why he had fallen asleep in the first place. He had looked in the refrigerator, in the pantry, all through the house and there wasn't one single box of Oreos, he was sure had left at least one in the pantry…maybe. It was not an obsession, really, it wasn't but he just couldn't stop. It wasn't like he could help it, he hadn't been eating too well at the beginning of the pregnancy and then he tried this Oreo and Ice Cream delicacy, it became a tendency.

He had fallen asleep waiting for Clark to come home. Lex rubbed his belly unconsciously. It had become a habit since he knew he had two little beings growing inside of him, it was just-

The phone rang, he was about to grab it when he looked into the neon screen, he glared at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Lex." Clark's happy tone bit him to the chase, Lex pursed his lips.

"Russia Clark? Russia?" He looked once more at the international prefix of the number to be sure. He was.

"M' Sorry Lex, there was an emergency..." Lex could sense the puppy eyes from all across the world but he wouldn't give in.

"Yes I know, train wreck." Shit, Lex didn't know how the farm boy did it but he just found a way to crawl under his skin.

"I'll be home around…10pm."Clark said.

It was still 8pm, guess he was going to be alone for quite a while. "Ok then we'll be here waiting." Lex ignored the way his heart fluttered with his own words.

"Love you lots baby momma."

"Lov—How many times have I told not to call me t-THAT!" If Lex caught the bastard who was feeding these stupid tendencies into Clark there would be hell to pay. Baby mo— Jesus Christ that was corny.

He could hear the laugher as Clark said his last goodbyes. It was actually better that Clark wasn't home yet, it meant more Oreos and Ice Cream buckets for him, if he had them of course. He paced around the room before letting himself be conformed to just eat ice cream.

…CLex…..

Clark looked at his watch 21:55 pm, well he had managed to slip home five minutes before 10, that was an improvement. He left his suitcase and the house keys by the entrance table and walked to the kitchen sensing Lex there. And Lex was there alright sitting by the kitchen counter quietly eating those little heart attacks he loved so much. The older man sat there only in a pair of boxer briefs, not even sensing Clark's presence.

"Hey Lex." Clark tried to act nonchalant as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt but it was getting to him.

"C-Clark your home." Lex didn't turn around to face him and his voice sounded different.

"Something wrong?" Clark asked getting closer, he let his head fall by Lex's shoulder and inhaled his scent.

The ice cream bowl was empty and Lex was just staring at it, Clark noticed. As a habit he let his hand travel up and down Lex's swollen midsection, and subtly confirmed that his lover temperature had raised significantly again. This had started a few weeks ago, out of the blue Lex would have these hot flashes, and became really excited (I mean horny).

They discovered that the source of it were the waves of heat emanating from the babies. It seemed that the semi-alien DNA the babies had made clear changes on the whole pregnancy process, aside for Lex being a male, and one of them was the cooling process necessary for both Lex and the babies to keep normal body temperatures. This caused momentary hot flashes that lasted until the babies cooled down.

Worst was that while Lex fought to keep his composure not to latch onto his lover at any given moment Clark got shamefully aroused by the sight, Lex grew more irresistible.

"Come here." Clark turned Lex around on the stool and hugged him tightly. He ran a hand down Lex's naked back, and kissed his shoulder, feeling his lover moan and arch against him.

"Clark." The small whimper by his ear told Clark that his lover had probably been holding it, for a long time.

"Shh It's ok." Clark lifted Lex in his arms and walked them to the bedroom. Clark laid Lex softly on the bed, taking his briefs off carefully, and looking at his lover's miles of pale flawless skin and the swollen belly standing beautifully. He quickly took off his clothes and climbed up the bed. "Beautiful." He whispered, nipped at his ear, making Lex arch closer to his lips.

He let his hands travel the mound that held his little ones for as long as he could, restraining from going further down. He latched onto those pink erect nipples, making Lex writhe under him, before traveling south.

"Clark, for the love of God." Lex tried to will Clark to touch him more, but he could sense the smirk on his lover's face.

"Relax love." He looked up smirking, before playfully kissing the erection in front of him. In a quick movement he took Lex fully in his mouth making him moan loudly. A small tube floated and landed softly next to him and he took hold of it, coating his fingers in the cool gel. Lex tensed a little as he parted his cheeks and rubbed two gel-slicked fingers against his lover's small puckered opening, but the hot mouth circling his erection completely distracted Lex, making him barely feel the fingers working in and out of him.

After a while he took his fingers and replaced them bit by bit with his length. Slowly, he began to move, pushing and straining against his soft tissues and slowly but surely Lex began to move against him. "That's it." Clark said breathless, holding himself by his arms on top of the love of his life.

Lex moaned as he felt his whole body ripple in pleasure, his insides tightening, the orgasm hitting him along with little soft kicks inside of him that became quite arousing once he got used to it. "Oh god!" he yelled as he pulled Clark down for a kiss and felt him tremble on top of him as he shot his load deep inside of him.

Their breathing was ragged for several minutes. Then Clark eased out of him. He sat back pulling Lex to sit on top of him as he placed small kissed on his neck and lips. Neither of them spoke, enjoying the silence and the communion of being together.

"Are you cold?" Clark asked placing a caring kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Do not patronize me Clark Kent." Lex said kissing the tip of Clark's nose but looking at him with a challenging gaze. It wasn't the first time Clark thought about it, nor it would be the last, but every now and then he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Alexander Luther was a force to be reckoned with in the business world but nothing compared to the way this man acted when it came to his, soon to be expanded, family.

Clark was superman, but every now and then he was shown how much of a hero Lex was also. Lex was and would be the perfect mother to his children, to hold and protect. "I love you." Clark said in such a sappy tone he himself blushed.

"Really Clark? I hadn't noticed." Lex said in a bored voice, carding his fingers trough Clark's hair, and letting his other hand rest on his swollen belly.

Clark rested his big hand on top of Lex's "I'm serious here."

"We know and we love you too." And as if in cue two little feet pressed from inside Lex's belly, slowly appearing to outside eyes through the skin, like a 3D imprint, and both men smiled. There they lay on top of the world with what was most precious to them, looking ahead at their future, together.

The End


End file.
